Under the Neon Lights
by chidori8itch
Summary: Under the neon lights, they learned to forgive. Under the neon lights, they fell in love. Ciel and Sebastian struggle to accept their new lives together in a hell that is anything but what Ciel expected.
1. Prologue

_Hey guys, it's me! I know I haven't written in a while, it's been almost a year. Yes, I have returned, but not with Star Wars fanfiction, unfortunately. In fact, I'm still not sure if I'm going to continue my Star Wars stories, I'll have to see. _

_Anyway, I return with Black Butler (or Kuroshitsuji, for those who prefer Japanese). _

_I've just had this idea in my head for awhile, and I'd like to write it down. Please keep in mind that it's the first time I've written these characters, and it's the first time I've actually __**written**__ in a year. I know I'll probably make some mistakes regarding demon's and their nature, etc., but I would love it if you could keep your crit as gentle as possible. All right, enjoy!_

The fall was long.

It was longer than the former earl had expected it to be. Some kind of wind rushed past his face, leaving a foreign smell behind it. He gripped tighter to his Butler's neck, the only warm thing he could feel. Suddenly, he felt a jolt as he was jerked away from Sebastian by some unseen force. His mind spun as his body was sent spinning. He squeezed his eyes shut and felt a wave of panic rush into his mind. What was happening?

He felt his small body hit the ground with a thump.

When he opened his eyes, his senses were bombarded with a plethora of unfamiliar and all together alien sights and smells. The night air felt heavy and warm, and carried a faint smell of what could be metal. He could hear some kind of buzzing that he couldn't identify. He felt the cold grass beneath his palms and he pushed himself off the ground. He looked around at the towering trees and stone benches, and realized he was in a park of some sort. Sorting through the tide of questions filling his head, he focused on the most important one: _Where is Sebastian?_

Just as he felt compelled to shout the demon's name, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"All right, young master?" Came the quiet voice from behind him.

"Quite" Ciel replied, keeping his face expressionless. "Sebastian, where are we?"

The butler smiled and beckoned his master. Ciel followed him through the trees and down the paved sidewalk of the park. As he neared the end, he gasped.

All he could see were lights, and they were _blinding_.

Red, green, purple, white, lights of an infinite number of colors blinked at him. And on the wide road, paved with some kind of smooth, black substance, cars drove by. These cars, though, were not the slow-moving vehicles that he had grown accustomed to seeing. These were sleek and fast. He could hear music, too, but loud thumping music unlike anything he'd ever heard before. As he stood, shocked by this new world that had suddenly invaded his life, Sebastian turned back to look at him and a smirk graced his fine features.

"Welcome to hell, master."

_Well? Please tell me what you think! Is it worth continuing? The next chapter will definitely be longer, I promise. At this point, I'm going to keep writing even if no one reviews. It feels good to write again, dammit. _


	2. The Lights

Disclaimer: The characters and universe of Black Butler belong to Yana Toboso, but the plot and new characters belong to me.

A/N: Well, that took longer than expected. Here's next chapter! Also, I want to thank my amazing Beta, ShadowAngel2211. You are fantastic and I love you.

"_Welcome to hell, master."_

Sebastian's last softly spoken words rang in Ciel's ear. This place did not at all resemble the hell Ciel imagined, but it did have a hellish tone to it, with the blurry night air and the strange, strange lights.

Sebastian pulled out his pocket-watch. "It's getting late, young master. My house is very near this park, I would advise we go there. It's unwise for someone like you to be out at this time of night." Sebastian turned and began to walk down the gray-paved sidewalk. Almost in shock, Ciel followed, wondering what Sebastian had meant when he'd said _'_Someone like you.'_ Does he suddenly think I'm some kind of weakling? How could he, after seeing what I am capable of?_

They had hardly walked a block when a figure stepped out of the darkness. It did not take an expert to know this man was drunk. He stumbled forward, unsteady, brown bottle in hand.

Ciel was shocked at this man's appearance. His baggy trousers were made of some dark blue material that he'd never seen, but it looked rough, like a poor man's work clothes. A black, collarless shirt clung to his torso, and long, silver chains adorned his neck.A cap covered black hair that stood out in all directions, and his eyes were lined thickly with black, bearing a resemblance to the people in Ancient Egyptian paintings. _Who was this strange man?_

"Hey, you!" The man slurred, pointing at Sebastian, "What'cha wearing? Nineteenth cent'ry was five 'undred years ago. Get with it, dumbass." He pulled on the back of Sebastian's coattails.

This statement proved to confuse Ciel even more. _We're in the nineteenth century! How intoxicated is this man?_ What shocked Ciel more, though, was his butler's reaction. Sebastian turned toward the man and grabbed him roughly by the shoulders. When the man saw Sebastian's face, his eyes widened and he began stuttering. "S-sebastian! Sorry, I di-din't know it was you! Hah," The man wiped his brow nervously. Ciel noticed he no longer seemed drunk. "So, uh, those clothes from the eighteen hundreds back in style then?"

Ciel was a noble, and he'd seen enough of it in his life to know when someone was trying to flatter someone more powerful than they were. This man was undoubtedly after Sebastian's favor. _Why?_ He suddenly wondered, _What kind of influence does Sebastian have here?_ Ciel knew Sebastian's practiced charisma and looks tended to put people under the demon's control, but had never thought of Sebastian in an actual position of power. The thought of this shook him a bit, but not more than the realization that the man hadn't even acknowledged him. _I have no power here, _he thought to himself. _Although it does seem that Sebastian has a rather high social class. And seeing that I am in charge of him, I believe it won't be too hard to raise myself up again. _Smiling slightly at the thought, he focused back on the conversation. "Perhaps in a couple of years, you never know," Sebastian was saying, as the stranger laughed nervously. After bidding their farewells, the stranger walked past Ciel as if he didn't exist. Eager to get some answers to the millions of questions in his head, Ciel turned toward his butler, only to feel his own jaw drop open.

Sebastian had _changed._ Instead of his formal butler suit, he was wearing attire similar to the man's they'd just seen. The pants, though, instead of looking all too loose, looked tight and glittered with silver threads. Sebastian, seeing his master's expression, grinned. "We should go. I'd rather not run into anyone else." Ciel, swallowing his shock and questions, nodded.

He had not taken more than a few steps when he was forced to stop again at the sight of a long rail that stretched across the sky. As he watched, a long slender machine sped over the rail. If he had to name it, Ciel would have called it a train. It did somewhat resemble the trains back home, and this made Ciel slightly more comfortable with the strange sight. However, his jaw still fell open in wonder. _What is this place?_ Suddenly, he felt rather angry at Sebastian. _How could he betray me like that? Why did he never tell me about any of this? Was he just playing house in the human world for his own amusement?_ He turned to ask his butler these things, but realized Sebastian was almost a whole block away from him. Jogging to catch up with his long strides, Ciel continued to look around him. The sight of what appeared to the city filled him with awe. Giant glass buildings towered higher than he could see, so tall it looked like they were leaning over, about to fall. The steel machines on the street went by incredibly fast, and everywhere there was loud music and bright lights that almost blinded him.

After several more blocks of walking, Ciel was dying to order Sebastian to carry him, but his voice seemed momentarily lost. He couldn't get over the many strange thing's he'd seen, each which made less sense than the last. Suddenly, Sebastian stopped. Ciel, looking around, noticed the streets had become narrower, dirtier, and the air seemed thicker and bore a smell reminiscent of the underground society Ciel had lorded over back in London. Sebastian turned toward him, looking mildly concerned. "Young master, I'm about to suggest something that will most likely shock you, but is necessary for your safety," He muttered to Ciel in an almost-whisper. Ciel, who was sure he couldn't be more shocked than he already was, just nodded. Sebastian smiled, as if Ciel's discomfort gave him some sort of happiness, which, Ciel guessed, it probably did. "Young master, I advise you hold my hand."

Ciel felt his jaw drop for the second time that night. "Wh-what?" He managed to stutter.

"For your safety, I advise you to hold my hand," Sebastian repeated, grin widening.

"I'm not a child, Sebastian," Ceil managed to say, getting a bit angry.

"I'm afraid you don't understand. There are people here who might try to…do certain _things_ to you. It would discourage them if they saw you with me. I need you to hold my hand so that I can make sure no one's taken you. Do you understand?"

Ceil's confusion only increased. What he said made no sense. _Why would the sight of Sebastian scare off his would-be molesters?_ Sebastian, seeing the confused look on his master's face, sighed. "I'll explain later, young master. Please do not take this personally." And with that, Sebastian took Ciel's hand in his.

Ciel had been carried, dressed, and even fed by Sebastian. But on no occasion had he touched Sebastian's ungloved hand. It was strange; the contact felt too personal. But nonetheless, the touch of Sebastian's naked hand was nice.

As they continued to walk, Ciel began to notice that there were indeed people watching him with a hunger in their eyes that he was not unaccustomed to. These people were unlike the half-drunk, perverted old men that he ran into at important parties and other social events. These were demons, beautiful, red eyed, and dangerous, blending into the shadows of the alleys. As they walked deeper into the underworld of Hell, Ciel began to hear screams, laughter, and catch glimpses of actions he'd hoped never to see again.

"Young master, is there a reason you're clinging to me so tightly?" Ciel was jerked out of his thoughts by Sebastian's words. He noticed they'd stopped walking, and that he was, indeed, clinging to Sebastian, who was looking at him with an expression that was half curious, half amused. Ciel pulled away, brushing himself off and blushing furiously. "We are almost there. Would you like me to carry you, young master?" Sebastian asked. Ciel just nodded, feeling more tired that he'd ever felt in his entire life. Sebastian bent down, gathered the small boy in his arms and strode off. As the sidewalks began to widen again and the shadows and air thinned, Ciel let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding.

"Young master, we've arrived." Ciel looked up to see a mansion with pointed roofs, and sharp looking metal décor. Its size couldn't rival that of Phantomhive manor, but it was grand nonetheless.

Sebastian's walked up the steps and pressed the back of his hand, along with his contract symbol, against the door knob. Ciel was confused by this until he heard the lock click. When his butler strode into the house, Ciel was too tired to observe the décor. He stared at Sebastian's neck, unfocused.

Sebastian set him down on a red velvet chair. "I'll be right there, young master," He said, walking out of the room. Ciel heard a rustling coming from the couch opposite. He jumped, and panic suddenly pierced his stomach. He was about to call out to Sebastian when, suddenly, light as bright as day flooded the room, blinding Ciel. He had no time, however, to wonder where the light had come from, because sitting across from him, laying against the couch, was a long-haired man with a goatee, grinning at him in the most terrifying way possible.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in," He said, then laughed at his own joke. "And by cat I mean Sebastian."

.o:O:o.


	3. Uninvited Guest

**A/N: I'm so sorry the update took so long! Enjoy anyway!**

**Disclaimer: The characters and universe of Black Butler belong to Yana Toboso, but the plot and new characters belong to me.**

"_Well, look what the cat dragged in," the man said, then laughed at his own joke. "And by cat I mean Sebastian"._

Ciel jumped, heart pounding, startled by the sudden appearance of the man. A thousand thoughts ran through his mind at once: _"Who is this man? Is he dangerous? Where is Sebastian? _Ciel's breathing became labored and sweat poured down his brow. His hands shook. A second later Ciel's instincts kicked in and he opened his mouth. "Sebastian!" He yelled, wincing internally at how much fear he let show in his voice, frustrated that he was fearful in the first place. Sebastian's footsteps echoed down the halls as he rushed to his master's aid. He burst through the doorway, silverware at the ready, only to shove it back into his coat, the look on his face morphing from worry to frustration. Ciel narrowed his eyes at the silk-clad man, angry that Sebastian had left him alone with this stranger. Sebastian ignored the glare and focused on the long-haired man.

"Jay," He said, striding over to the couch, glaring at the grinning man. Sebastian's glare was often enough to reduce the recipient to a shaking, sweating mess. However, the man on the couch opposite to Ciel looked very amused by the entire situation more than anything, and flopped back to let his head rest on the cushions. Sebastian ran a hand through his hair, sighing in annoyance. "Why are you here, Jay?"

Jay grinned lazily, pulling himself off the couch and walking over to Sebastian. "Just hangin' out, 'Bastian," He drawled, slinging his arm around Sebastian's shoulder's. A flicker of a smile -a genuine smile- appeared on Sebastian's face, but before Ciel could blink to see if he'd just imagined things, it was gone, and Sebastian was pushing Jay's arm away from him. _What was that? Why is this man so intimate with Sebastian? _Ciel's thoughts swirled dizzyingly in his head.

"Did he startle you?" Sebastian asked Ciel softly, turning his head to look at him.

"J-just a bit," Ciel stuttered out, as annoyed with the absence of 'young master' at the end of the sentence as he was with his startling introduction to Jay.

Jay looked rather confused himself at the exchange between Sebastian and Ciel. "Oi. Who is this kid, 'Bastian?" He asked. His grin was gone, but instead a drunk desire for mischief flickered into his golden eyes.

"I found him out on the street," Sebastian replied calmly.

The silence that followed the statement was only interrupted by the sound what Ciel supposed were the car-like machines on the streets.

"Oh," Jay replied, looking rather surprised.

Countless emotions ran through Ciel, building up and gathering behind his mouth to form a single, outraged word._"What?" _

Jay looking surprised at Sebastian's reply looked to Sebastian for an explanation. Sebastian's face remained expressionless as he slid his hand onto Ciel's shoulder. "What's the matter, Jay? You look rather shocked."

"Well," Replied Jay, flopping back onto the couch, "You don't usually show this much interest in fledglings, especially ones from the streets. That's all."

Ciel was burning to push Sebastian away, lift his eye patch and order him to explain everything, from the strange city to the fact that he would not tell Jay about the contract. However, the feeling of Sebastian's usually gentle fingers digging painfully into his shoulder stopped him. _What is going on, that is making Sebastian so nervous that he would squeeze my shoulder like that? _Ciel wondered.

Sebastian turned back to Jay. "I trust you didn't try to sell my house this time?" He asked the long-haired man with a smile.

"Well," Replied Jay, looking rather guilty, "I tried, but no one would take it because they knew it was your house..." He trailed off, seeing Sebastian's expression of mock disappointment. "Look, 'Bastian, your house could sell for millions!" He put his hands up in a gesture of surrender. "And you know I'm not that well off. The bills don't pay themselves, you know."

Sebastian sighed, pinching his nose. "Jay, if you would stop having parties and get off your lazy ass to go to work, you wouldn't have this problem, you idiot." Still, Sebastain looked more resigned than angry. Ciel wondered if this happened _every_ time Sebastian left the demon world.

"I know, I know," Jay mumbled, still grinning. Ciel took the moment to take a closer look at Jay. A black sweater clung that to his torso and covered his neck adorned his upper body, and equally tight black pants covered his legs. A fang necklace dangled over his chest, and boots with a rather ridiculous heel topped off the ensemble.

"Now," Sebastian said, taking Ciel's attention away from Jay, "I need some rest, and so does my little friend here. I'd appreciate it if you'd leave, Jay."

Jay pouted for a minute, then stood up. "Gah, fine. But don't think I won't be back tomorrow." He walked past Sebastian and into the hallway. A few seconds later, they heard the door slam shut as Jay left Sebastian's house.

Ciel wasted no time standing up and slapping Sebastian's face, the sound echoing around the large room. "Tell me," He almost yelled, desperation now obvious in his voice, "What the hell is going on?" Confusion, betrayal, and anger boiled in his chest, threatening to emerge in the form of sobs. _What is the matter with me? Didn't I used to be stronger than this?_

Sebastian sighed, seeing his master struggling with his emotions. _Such troubling things, especially for the fledglings._ "Sit down, young master. This is going to be a rather long explanation, but you obviously won't wait until morning to hear it, will you?"

Ciel shook his head numbly. He needed answers, and he needed them _now._

Sebastian took a deep breath. "You see, young master, the worlds of Heaven and Hell have been around much, much longer than your human world. Therefore, Hell and Heaven are much more advanced than you could imagine. Your world is absolutely primitive compared to ours. That train that you were observing with so much awe on the way here is nothing compared to some of the things you will see, young master. I hope you are prepared."

Ciel nodded again as he tried to take it all in and understand what he was being told. Still, he had another question. "Sebastian-"

"I suppose," Sebastain continued in his whisper-soft voice, "That you would like to know why I did not tell my, ah, _acquaintance _the truth about where you came from, and why I did not address you as 'young master' around him." Ciel nodded. Sebastian took a breath, exhaling as if to calm himself down.

_Is it just me, or does Sebastian look...nervous?_

"Young master, the situation you and I are in is very...unique. You realize that, do you not? Young master, humans and demons have contracts that are permanent until death. Demons do not. Weaker demons make contracts with stronger ones that exchange protection for service. There can be severed at any time."

Ciel's eyes widened, realization dawning on him just before Sebastian spoke it aloud.

"You and I are the only two demons to be bound together, permanently."

He spoke it as if it were a death sentence, and a silence fell for a moment. Then Sebastian continued. "You see, the demon Hana Anafellows was no ordinary demon. She is one of the oldest of the Great Demons. She was alive almost at the beginning of time, and it is rumored that she may have been one of the only living demons to see the splitting of Heaven and Hell. Had another demon turned you, perhaps there would have been a way to unbind us. However, it is not only the work of a Great Demon, it is the work of a dead Great Demon. I'm afraid, young master, that there is nothing we can do but hide the fact that I am bound to you."

Ciel closed his eyes and took a breath, trying to clear his head. _Great Demons? Heaven and Hell splitting? What is he talking about?_ He finally managed to push out a question. "Why do we have to hide it, Sebastian?" Ciel did not know about Great Demons, or trains that drove in the sky, but there was one thing that seemed to be the same in the world of demons and the world of humans, and that was the game of power. Ciel knew that game, and he played it well. He knew Sebastian was of high class, controlling such a person could push him toward winning, even in this strange, foreign world.

Sebastian studied his master's face carefully. _The boy is still after power_, he mused, _even after the pain it caused him. Reminds me of-_He shook his head, willing the thought away. "Young master, this has never happened before. If the government officials caught wind of it, they would be all over us. Even _I _cannot protect you from the people they might send. If there is any flaw in the government here, it is that they are too curious. Besides, I thought you liked to work from the shadows. Wouldn't it be nicer if no one knew you controlled me?" Sebastian's voice was smooth and convincing and the words washed over Ciel like warm water.

"Very well, Sebastian," Ciel replied, beginning to feel more like his old self again. He had his butler. That was all he'd ever needed before. He would stop behaving like a scared child and become the powerful noble he had been before. If he was cursed to live forever, he may as well be all he could be. "I will familiarize myself with this odd place, but mark my words, I will play the game of power here, and I will win, just like back in England. This time though, I will not die." He grinned slightly, eyes showing the insane glint that Sebastian had sometimes caught back on earth. Sebastian smiled as well. "Very well, young master, as you wish. Now shall I take you to your quarters?" Ciel nodded, and Sebastian carried him upstairs.

The bedroom was large and well furnished, much like his bedroom back at the Phantomhive manor. He felt a slight pang in his heart at the thought of his old home, his servants, Agni and Soma, and even Lizzie. _You are stronger than this, _he told himself. Sebastian undressed him as he normally did, but that night his hands felt warmer than usual. If just holding Sebastian's ungloved hand felt intimate, this was much more so. Somehow, though, it was much more comforting as well, the only thing he had left from his old life besides some outdated clothing and an eyepatch. He was given an oversized nightgown and an apology from Sebastian, saying that they would find clothing in Ciel's size in the morning. After placing Ciel in his bed, Sebastian bowed and exited, blowing out the candle. Ciel was alone in the dark, in a strange house in an alien world, left to feel the adrenaline of his determination moments before drain from him slowly, until his mind, finally freed from it's cage of manipulated thoughts and false dreams, began to ponder the meaning of an existence in which one had to live forever with the memories of the horrible things they had done.

o.:O:.o

Sebastian strode into his room, clothing rippling into a nightshirt and sweatpants. He ran a comb through his hair and slipped into bed, sighing at the feel of his own sheets again. He always missed his home when he was gone, he missed the smell and the technology and the excitement. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. _Stuck forever with a boy who wants power no matter what the cost...although he does not fare much better, with a butler who wants the same. He really does remind me of..._

Faces flashed though his mind. William with tear-stained cheeks as he stared into the red eyes of the man that had moments before shattered his dreams, broken his heart. Grell's peaceful sleeping face at dawn, ignorant of the hurt he was to feel when he awoke to find that the love of his life had used him, lied to him. Mei-rin, Finni, Bard, naïve and believing that the almost magical man dressed in black silk would stay forever. Claude laughing, smiling, and then years later stabbed through the chest with a bloody sword by the same person that had caused him to laugh, to smile.

_me._


End file.
